Manipulation of a Hiro
by Rebel Gurl2013
Summary: He's lost his memories. Can the mysterious blonde stranger help him recover who he is or will he turn against him? A danger lurks in the corners...Adam/Hiro, Heroes A/U Discontinued
1. Amnesia and Discoveries

_Summary_ : Hiro has amnesia, and one night in a dark alley, he is discovered by none other then Adam Munroe. Once Adam realizes the situation, he plans to take full advantage of this opportunity. A/U Season 2

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Heroes.

**A/N:** This is my first Heroes fic so the characters may not be totally IC. This is also my first slash fic, so if you don't like slash don't read this story. Please remember to review!

**Chapter One:**

**Amnesia and Discoveries**

Hiro Nakamura struggled to his feet, as he watched his opponent from the corner of his eye. His glasses slid down the bridge of his nose, and absentmindedly, Hiro pushed his glasses back up. He had been walking, alone, and suddenly he'd been attacked by a blonde girl. The man she'd brought with her Hiro recognized as the Haitian from when he'd gone to the future. His powers made useless, Hiro had to try to fight his way out. Needless to say, his fighing skills had not helped as he had little fighting skills to begin with.

The blonde girl's hands crackled with electricity. "Come on, Hiro," She jeered. "You're making this too easy." Hiro had no doubt what they were here for. Weeks ago, people with special abilites began disappearing. Peter, having recovered from blowing up, had been the first to vanish. Then Matt Parkman had gone missing. Claire Bennett had been next. Hiro didn't know where Nathan was, either. So he was on his own, it looked like. The Company had finally tracked him down and now they were going to take him, just like they took the others.

Hiro ran forward again, his fists clenching. He had been brought up to never hit a girl, but this one was different. She was a villian. And she held his friends hostage. Seeing him coming, the girl smiled before she let a huge blast of electricity fly in his direction. Hiro realized his mistake too late before the electricity swallowed him up and he was screaming in pain and darkness overwhelmed him.

Elle lowered her hands when she watched Hiro slump to the ground, unmoving. "OK. You know what we're here to do." Elle told the Haitian who nodded at her. _Retrieve and Extract. _ Elle shivered, looking around her surroundings. The Haitian kneeled down next to Hiro and placed a hand on the younger man's forehead. Elle watched as rats scurried down the alley into the darkness, trash fluttering in the wind. The dark sky made a perfect cover here. No one would see them. The Haitian knelt silently for moments, his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, he spoke quietly. "It is done." Elle smiled. "Good." But before she could say anymore, her phone rang. Elle took it from her pocket and flipped it open.

"I've got it daddy," She said into the phone. The Haitian watched his companion silently. Hiro lay still on the ground, ignored by both. Elle frowned, then disconnected the call. "We've got to go back. We have a problem." The blonde looked unhappy about this. "What about him?" The Haitian asked, gesturing to Hiro. "We'll come back for him later." Elle said, impatient. "Come on. Daddy says it's urgent." The Haitian shrugged, watching Elle as she started walking away. He turned to stare down at the hero lying on the ground. He hadn't permanently erased the boy's memories as the Company wished him to do. He had only locked them away. The Haitian frowned, wondering why the Company thought this boy a threat.

"Come on!" Elle snapped over her shoulder. the Haitain turned and quickly walked after her, not looking back.

Adam walked down a dark street. He had only escaped the Company hours before, thanks to help from a certain someone he had in the Company. Now, where to go? He had to hide for a bit, just until the Company convinently forgot about him. Then Adam would recruit help. After all, what good would releasing a virus do if you didn't have any help?

Hours had passed. The moon rose into the sky, large and full. Hiro still lay on the alley ground, unconscious and cold as rats crept close to the human, sensing food. But they scurried away when they heard footsteps. A tall, thin, male figure stepped out of the shadows into the moonlight. The man's piercing blue eyes studied the motionless figure on the ground. "Hiro?" The crisp, british accent questioned. Adam Munroe hated the younger male in front of him, but he wondered why Hiro was in a dark alley alone and unconscious. Kneeling down, Adam checked the base of Hiro's skull, and frowned. he didn't seem to have a concussion of any sort. "Hiro. Can you hear me?"

Hiro stirred slightly, alleviating Adam's concern that someone might have killed Hiro before he had the chance. Hiro's eyes opened partly and he asked, "Who is Hiro? And who are you?"

Adam blinked, shocked. He knew it had been a while since they had last seen each other, but Hiro really should know better. Unless... "I'm Adam," Adam told Hiro sternly. "I was a friend of your father's. Don't you remember me?" Hiro shook his head. "No. I'm sorry. But I don't remember much of anything." Adam could see the genuine confusion in Hiro's dark eyes and felt a spark of joy dance along his mind. This was better then he could have imagined. Adam knew the Company had been going after the Heroes as of late, and siccing the Haitian on them.It hadn't occured to Adam that Hiro would have been one of them.

"Look. Why don't you come with me and I'll try to help you remember?" Adam inquired. Hiro stared at him suspiciously. "For all I know, you're the one who could've taken my memories. Why should I trust you?" Adam nodded. "Good question. Alright. Do you remember a sword that belonged to a hero of yours?" It was a long shot, but maybe Hiro remembered that small peice, at least. Hiro's face scrunched up in concentration. Adam found it cute the way Hiro's lips parted slightly as he tried to recall his past. "I think so," the hero said at last. "It belonged to a... a... Kensee... Kensah? Candou?" Hiro questioned, tryng to remember the word. Adam frowned. The Haitian had done a thorough job on Hiro.

Well, easier for him, then. If Hiro didn't remember his past, then perhaps, Adam could help his former friend out. Of course, Adam wouldn't be doing it for his own evil gain or anything. Adam grinned mentally. This was too easy. "Yes." Adam said at last, pulling the sword out. "It's my sword. Tazeko Kensei used to be my name. I changed it with the times... but I remember well when you helped me to become a hero." Adam explained, smiling when Hiro's face lit up with wonderment. "I did? Really?" Adam nodded. "You were always supporting me." _And then you betrayed me_ , he thought furiously. But the Hiro in front of him was exactly the friend he remembered.

"Wow! So you and I are friends?" Hiro asked. Adam nodded. "That's right. Together, we shall hlep your memories return." Adam placed a hand on Hiro's shoulder, helping the younger man up. "Thank you. I don't know what I would've done if someone bad had found me." Hiro thanked his "friend". "Nor would I." Adam said, trying to contain his smirk. "Nor would I."

_**End of Chapter One** _

A/N: So, continue? Yes or no?


	2. Plans and Explanations

_****_

_**UniqueJackie- ** _ I love Adam/Hiro too. It's become my favorite slash pairing! :)

_**Emma Stargaze-** _ Poor Hiro indeed! Manipulated!Hiro is so much fun to write! XD

_**A/N:** _ Thanks for the kind reviews! I actually have been playing with this idea a lot in my mind... it's been bugging me there aren't any stories like this out there about Manipulative!Adam/Amnesiac!Hiro, XD

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Two **

**Plans and explanations**

Elle stormed into Bob's office looking angry. "What is it, Daddy?" She asked, annoyed. "I was about to bring Hiro Nakamura in like you asked me too!" Bob shook his head. "That's not the problem. Our bigger problem has escaped. Adam Munroe." Elle's eyes widened. "How-but-I thought he was like, supposed to super tightly locked up!" "As did I," A cold voice said from the opposite side of the room. Angela Petrelli sat on the sofa, her eyes studying Elle. "It appears we have a mole." Elle shook her head. "A spy? Adam got to someone?" Bob nodded. "We believe so. That's the only way he could have escaped. Unless of course someone with powers helped him..." Bob trailed off, giving his daughter a warning look. "Dad! I wouldn't help that psycho in a million years!" Elle defended herself. "Even so, I'm afraid we have to have everyone's mind read." Angela stood up, brushing herself off as she did so. "The sooner we find Adam, the better. We know what he can do. What he'll try to do."

Bob nodded. "I agree. Adam Munroe will be found. I promise you that."

Angela stopped at the doorway. She turned to face Bob. "He better be. Otherwise the consequences could be quite... severe," She smiled widely, then left Bob and Elle to talk to talk."Dad, I didn't do anything," Elle protested. "I know you didn't." Bob held up a hand. "But we need to know who did. So, Haitian. Elle, go get your thoughts scanned. It's a precation." Bob warned them before returning his attention back to his paperwork. Before Elle had left the room, though, Bob said, "Oh and Elle? Bring Hiro Nakamura here as soon as the scan is done. We can't have him interfering with our plans." Elle nodded, although Bob didn't notice, still staring at his papers. "Yes Daddy."

Adam and Hiro walked through the alley, manuvering their way out. "I wish I had transportation," Hiro complained. "This is taking forever." Adam stopped behind Hiro. "There is _one_ way." Hiro turned to face Adam. "Huh? What do you mean?" Adam smiled. "You're special, Hiro. You have a power. You've showed it to me more then once." "What do you mean by power?" Hiro asked, curiosity in his voice. "Let me show you. I have a power too. But yours is different from mine." Adam said, taking a small knife from his pocket and slicing his arm open. "What are you doing??" Hiro questioned, eyes wide in alarm. "You'll bleed to dea--" but as he was speaking, adam's wound began healing.

"What was that?" Hiro asked, his eyes still wide. "I can't die. Or get hurt from anything, apparently." Adam told the shocked Hiro. "And me? what do I do?" Hiro questioned. "You can travel through time... and teleport." Adam said cautiously. "Really? Yatta!" Hiro grinned widely, his eyes shining with wonder. Hiro's excitement was contagious and Adam found himself grinning back. "We're special, Hiro. Together, we can change the world." Hiro nodded. "I like that." Adam put his hands on Hiro's shoulders. "I need you to trust me, Hiro. Do you trust me?"

Hiro thought. The name Kensei seemed familiar to him, like his favorite hero or an idol of sorts. This Adam person seemed to Hiro to be an honest man, and a good man at that. If this Adam knew him, then perhaps Hiro could trust him after all. Even after what Adam had told him, there was still a nagging doubt in Hiro's mind about trusting this man. But Hiro pushed it aside. How bad could this man be, anyway? If he was willing to help him, then he couldn't be bad at all. "I do. I do trust you." Hiro nodded. Adam smiled at him. Hiro found that smile enchanting. "Good. We're making progress. Hiro, we need to get out of here. There is an evil group after you for your powers. They go after special people like you and they do horrible things. I know. They captured me because I was trying to bring them down. To save the world from them, and they weren't happy about that."

Hiro frowned. "Why don't you stop them again?" Adam smiled briefly. "I have a plan, but I need to vanish for a while. Hide for a bit, if you will. I advise you to do the same thing, Hiro. They'll be looking for you. They took your memories to make you helpless, complacent. But you're strong, Hiro." Adam knew he was risking his plan on this, but he had a feeling Hiro would trust him, despite the circumstances. Hiro was silent for a while, thinking this new information over carefully. "I believe you." Hiro said after a while. "I want to help you."

Adam frowned with mock concern. "Are you sure about that, Hiro? If they find out you're helping me, they'll hunt you down without mercy." Hiro nodded, a determined and stubborn look on his face. "Yes. I will help you." Adam smiled. "Well, alright then. Now let's go, before they come back for us." Adam took Hiro's hand, and a chill ran down Hiro's spine, giving him a nice warm fuzzy feeling as they ran off into the darkness.

Peter Petrelli looked around the dark warehouse he was in. He had been here only a few days, but he was already getting twitchy just staying here. He knew the Company was out looking for him, and that's why he was here. Peter ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed. He hadn't heard anything about Nathan or Claire. Mohinder hadn't been able to come up with anything yet. Give it time, he continually told Peter. The younger Petrelli slid down the wall and sat down, his arms on his knees as he thought of what had happened the day he had to go into hiding.

_"Nathan, telling people about us isn't going to make everything better," Peter argued, trying to make his brother see sense. "If anything it'll just make it worse! Or you could be locked up in the loony bin! Nathan, please, just think!" Nathan put on his dark suit jacket and whirled around to face his brother. "I am thinking, Pete! I'm trying to do what's best for you, for us, the world! I'm sick of hiding my ability! Aren't you? All the lies, the deceit-Pete. if we tell the whole world the truth, then the other specials out there, like us, won't feel so alone!" Nathan's eyes pleaded with Peter to understand what he was doing. "Nathan..." Peter sighed reluctantly. Nathan walked over to his brother and put his hands on Peter's shoulders. "Pete, I promise. I'm going to make this world a safer place for us. Please... trust me." _

_Peter looked up at his brother's imploring eyes. _ You've always been there for me, Nate. I'll always be there for you. _Peter thought, nodding his head slowly. "Alright. But it still makes me uneasy." Nathan nodded. "I know it does. Just, give it a little time--" Nathan's sentence was cut off as glass shattered around them. "Hello boys," A feminine voice said chillingly. Peter's head turned around to meet the cold gaze of Elle Bishop. "Elle," Peter gaped. "Hi Pete." Elle grinned, "Did ya miss me?" Nathan frowned. "Do you know this girl, Peter?" _

_Peter nodded. "Yes, but it's a long story. I'll explain later." As Peter began to move, Elle raised her hand and electricity flowed from it. "You're not going anywhere, Peter. You and your brother have been naughty. Wanting to expose us to the entire world? I don't think so." Elle glowered at Nathan, and then sent electricity at both of them. Peter avoided the first hit, as did Nathan. Nathan grabbed his brother's arms. "Pete. Get yourself out of here. I'll be the distraction. You need to get to safety. Find Suresh, or someone else. Protect Claire," Nathan stated. "What? No, Nathan, I can't let you do this-" Peter protested, but all he heard was, "I'm sorry." And then everything went black._

After Peter found himself stored away in a closet, he had ventured out, taking note that Nathan's apartment had been ripped to shreds and that his brother and Elle were gone.

_I'll find you, Nathan. _ Peter vowed to himself. _We'll bring the Company down once and for all. _

End Chapter Two


	3. Searches and Rescues

Manipulation of a Hiro

_**Emma Stargaze** _ **- Thank you! I know, darn, double darn you, Elle! lmao!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hiro and Adam, they'd be snogging on most of the show! :P**

**A/N: Besides me, who thought that little tie moment in the bar scene between Adam and Hiro was cute? Ando was just standing there, totally jealous, of course. :) I also know the last chapter seemed a little rushed, I was trying to get it out before I watched the Presidential Debate on TV.**

**Chapter Three: ****Searches and Rescues**

Mohinder Suresh stared at his computer screen for what seemed like ages. He wasn't any closer to finding out where the heroes were being taken then he was two hours ago, or even a day ago. Mohinder ran a hand through his dark hair, his eyes blurring as he once more tried to read the computer screen. He lifted his newly made cup of coffee to his lips, hissing when the cup turned downwards, spilling all over his shirt. "Ah, damn!" Mohinder swore as the dark liquid stained his shirt.

Mohinder quickly took his shirt off and ran it under the cold water of his sink. Mohinder rubbed his face. This wasn't doing any good. He needed a way to find the heroes and fast. Something was stirring, as cliché as that sounded, and it needs to be stopped. Mohinder moaned when he took his shirt out of the sink and grimaced at how drenched it was. Mohinder quickly laid the wet shirt over his bathroom railing to dry. Mohinder slipped out of the bathroom, glanced warily at the computer one more time, then headed towards his bedroom. He just needed rest and then he'd work some more. Peter was counting on him. Peter and countless others.

Mohinder threw himself onto his bed and sighed into his pillow. _It's a shame no one else has Molly's ability, _ Mohinder thought with regret. He had thought of Molly before, but she was just a child, he couldn't ask her to do something that may or may not put her in danger. Luckily she had gone off somewhere for a few weeks, so he wouldn't have to explain the situation for her at the moment. It was complicated enought as it was.

Mohinder rolled over onto his side and was greeted by menacing dark eyes and a killer smile. "Hello Mohinder." Sylar grinned predatorily. Mohinder yelped and fell backwards, away from Sylar and off the bed. "I know it's been a while, so I decided to pay you a visit." Sylar sat up, his eyes meeting Mohinder's. "What the hell are you doing here, Sylar?" Mohinder snapped, backing away.

"Want? What I want is simple. I want you to find out where all those powers are going. They keep disappearing from me," Sylar growled, getting up off the bed. "Well, I'd love to help you. But I can't." Mohinder tried to bluff, beginning to walk towards his bedroom door, which shut abruptly and seconds later, Mohinder found himself pinned against the wall. "I don't like it when people lie to me, Doctor Suresh," Sylar glared. "I know you've been looking into this. Hell, half the world population's going missing and everyone's looking for someone! If you don't help me, then perhaps that little girl you had here a few weeks ago can. Her ability would be so delicious..." Sylar closed his eyes and smacked his lips. Mohinder felt his anger flare. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT MOLLY!!"

Sylar chuckled. "Oh my, Mohinder, you sound almost sentimental. It's not the girl I'm interested in." Sylar raised a brow and cocked his head to the side. "Well, at least not yet. So, are you going to help me?" Mohinder answered automatically. With Molly's life on the line, even though she wasn't aware of it, Mohinder knew what the answer would be. "Fine. I'll help you."

Matt Parkman lay motionless on a table, his eyes open but unmoving, his body strapped down by wires and buckles. Bob entered the policeman's cell, coming up to the man, who was all but a vegetable. Bob looked into the shadows. "How is he coming along?" Bob asked. "He's fighting. The sedatives are too weak. He keeps overcoming them," A female voice answered from the shadows. Bob frowned. "Well you know what to do about that, don't you, Shannon?" The shadow figure nodded. "Yes sir. I have this guy handled." Bob nodded briskly. "Make sure you do. Elle's bringing back a time traveler, Hiro Nakamura. I'm sure you'll have great fun with him." The shadow smiled, revealing a row of white, fanged teeth. "Excellent."

Bob walked down the levels of the Company, heading upwards to Angela Petrelli and her son. "What's his progress?" Bob asked, coming to stand by Angela as she stared through the window at her son, who sat in a corner of his cell, whispering to himself. "He's still refusing to talk. Nathan's being rather uncooperative." Angela frowned. "He keeps talking about a coming storm, though. It makes no sense." Bob smiled indulgently.

"Of course it doesn't. Electro shock therapy does that to a person." Angela turned on him, her eyes flashing. "If you ever mention that again, I will--" Bob grabbed her hand and Angela felt pain soar up her arm. "What? What will you do? Kill me? Come on, Angela, you know you won't do that." Bob laughed at her. Angela yanked her hand out of his and humphed, then turned back to Nathan, who was still hugging his knees and staring out at nothing.

Hiro walked alongside Adam, staring in awe at the buildings that soared above them, high into the sky. "So what place is this?" Hiro questioned. "This is New York City," Adam replied. "Be careful around here, you don't want to get lost." Just as he finished saying that, a cab came out of nowhere, barrelling towards them. Hiro gasped, his eyes wide. Adam, having already crossed the street, turned around just in time to see Hiro shut his eyes and vanish. "HIRO!" Adam yelled. _Damn_ . He thought, scowling. The cabbie got out, his eyes wide with amazement. "Where'd he go?" The man asked. Adam sighed. Another problem to deal with.

Hiro opened his eyes to see himself in a gritty neighborhood. "A-adam?" Hiro questioned softly. There was no way Adam could be with him, though. He had been on the sidewalk when he, um... teleported. "I really am special!" Hiro grinned to himself. He hadn't entirely believed Adam about having a power, but now he knew for certain. Now to find his friend. As Hiro was walking, he saw a couple of roughly dressed men checking him out. A strange feeling ignited in his gut, but Hiro kept walking, ignoring the guys.

"Hey! Shortie! This is our turf! You don't belong here," One of the men called out, walking towards him. "I-I'm sorry," Hiro stammered. "I got lost. Could you tell me, perhaps, where I am?" The gangsters looked at each other and laughed. "Yeah, you're a real comedian, short stuff. Now, I think we're owed a little, stimulation after you trespassed on our teritory," The leader raked his eyes up and down Hiro's body. "No," Hiro grinned nervously. "I think I should just be going." The man's hand drew back and then connected with Hiro's face. Hiro landed backwards, dazed. "Now, see, you're only making this more difficult," The leather clad man purred, putting a hand on Hiro's leg. He sat on top of Hiro and began running his hands over Hiro's body. "You're nice looking, for a guy. I normally don't swing this way, but for you, I'll make an exception." The man leaned down to kiss Hiro.

Frightened, Hiro closed his eyes and the two vanished, right in front of the other guys' shocked stares.

"Hiro? HIRO!" Adam yelled, running down the street. _Where are you, Carp? _ Adam wondered. He had been walking around for twenty minutes at least, determined to find his Carp and get the hell out of New York. Adam just passed an alley when he heard a pop, soft whimpers and the sound of, "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU TAKE ME, YOU FREAK!?" Adam turned around and walked back to the alley to see a caucasian male dressed in leather sitting on top of a scared looking Hiro. The man's hands lifted and he slapped Hiro across the face. "Where the hell are we!?"

Anger shot through Adam. How dare someone touch his Carp that way!! No one had that right... except him. Hiro belonged to him and no one else. Adam stalked forward. Just as the gangster's hand flew in the air again, Adam caught the guy's hand in his fist. "Do you have a problem, _friend_ ?" Adam asked scornfully, glowering at the gangster. The man turned a stormy gaze onto Adam. "It ain't your concern, pal." Adam rose an eyebrow. "I think you mean isn't, you half-witted twit. And actually, it is my problem." Hiro was watching the exchange with awe, relief, and concern in his eyes.

"Because you see," Adam continued, twisting the man's hand around, ignoring his cries as the sickening crunch of bone sounded in the alley, "this one's with me. Touch him again, and you will be drowned in boiling acid." Adam's voice was positively posionous. "Do I make myself clear?" The other man nodded, tears in his eyes as his broken hand was wrenched back even further. "Good. Now get out of here," Adam snapped, shoving the gangster forward. The man stumbled, but gathered his wits and ran off. Adam glared after him before he turned his attention back to Hiro, his gaze softening. "Are you alright?"

Hiro nodded. Adam knelt down next to him and gathered Hiro up in an embrace, Hiro let his tears fall. "He was go-he was going to--" Hiro sobbed into Adam's shoulder. "Sh," Adam whispered. "Sh, sh sh sh... it's OK, Carp... you're with me. I'll protect you." Hiro sniffled, "Thank you." Adam's embrace tightened. "You can always count on me, Hiro. Always."

END Chapter Three

Please review! :)


	4. Memory is a Tricky Thing

**Manipulation of a Hero**

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One

**Reviews:**

**UniqueJackie **

_oh, poor Hiro, but I loved how Adam jumped in and was all like "nobody touches my Carp but me" I loved that. _

Lol, Me too! Adam strikes me as the kind of man who is very possessive about things or people that he is close to.

_also one of my favorite lines was "I think you mean 'isn't' you half-witted twit." I'm really loving the story_

Yes, Snarky!Adam is the best, don't you think? XD Thank you! I'm really glad you're enjoying the story! :)

**Emma Stargaze**

_Being caught sounds like being irreversibly mentally traumatized... Yikes._

Yeah, I don't think the Company goes for the pedicures and hot tub treatments. XD

_And Sylar was hilarious, LOL._

Aw, thanks! I was worried how well my Sylar was going to turn out, because, like I said, this is my first Heroes fic, but I'm glad you like him.

_**"...I want you to find out where all those powers are going. They keep disappearing from me." **_

_Like he goes for a tasty treat and it suddenly disappears altogether. XD_

Aw, poor Sylar! :Pats head: I'm sure he'll find something tasty soon enough with Mohinder's help. LOL!

**Chapter Four:**

**Memory is a Tricky Thing**

Hiro and Adam sat together in a dark corner of a semi-quiet restraunt, seperated from the other people that were also there. "So how much do you remember?" Adam asked Hiro, taking a sip of his drink. Hiro's brows furrowed in confusion. "Not much, really. I remember that I had a hero, or something like that... I think I met him, but it's not really clear for me." Hiro twirled his straw in his drink, his gaze drifting away, as if trying to recall his former life. Adam placed a hand on Hiro's, which was only a couple of inches away from his own, and the two felt something akin to an electrical spark in the air. Hiro and Adam locked gazes for a moment, a very _long_ moment. Hiro looked away first, blushing. "I wish I could remember something. It frustrates me."

Adam pulled his hand away at that. "We'll get your memory back, Carp. I promise." Hiro frowned at him. Adam stared back, suddenly alarmed. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Hiro shook his head. "No, but, why do you keep calling me Carp? You called me that back in the alley, but I thought it was just an accident." Adam chuckled. "No, it's your nickname. Only I call you that. When I first met you, I told you that you look like a fish when you talk- a Carp, actually. So, the nickname just kind of stuck." Hiro's blush turned into a rose red color. _He's always so cute when he blushes, _Adam thought, then mentally admonished himself. _Stop that! _"Oh," Hiro blurted. He was looking at someone over Adam's shoulder. The former samaurai turned to see Elle and the Haitian in the doorway, looking in their general direction.

Adam turned around and grasped Hiro's hand once more. "Carp. Hiro. Those two are evil." Adam whispered quickly to the other man. Hiro's glance broke away from the Company agents and met Adam's concerned gaze. "I need you to focuse on getting us out of here, Carp. They won't stop until we're both under lock and key." Hiro opened his mouth hesitantly. "I-But where would we go?" Adam leaned over the table to whisper into Hiro's ear, "think of something that makes you feel safe. A place that you may remember or think you remember." Hiro gripped Adam's hand and stared at Adam, who nodded at him encouragingly. "You can do it, Carp. I know you can. Otherwise we'll both be locked away and the world will be destroyed. Do you want that to happen?" Elle and the Haitian were coming towards their booth now, searching for either Adam or Hiro, Adam wasn't quite sure.

Hiro shut his eyes tightly and with a tiny pop, he and Adam disappeared just as the Haitian and Elle came upon their booth, seeing nothing but the abandoned drinks.

Peter was brought back to real life by loud footsteps in the warehouse's darkness. Peter slowly got up, his eyes narrowing as he searched the darkness. "Peter Petrelli? Is that you?" A very foreign sounding voice asked. "That depends. Who are you?" Peter asked suspiciously. "It's Ando. We met in Odessa Texas?" The shadows questioned, and then said man stepped out into the moonlight. Peter studied Ando's face closely, recognizing him from when he had gone to Odessa to save the world. "Oh, right. What are you doing here?" Peter lowered his hand, but still kept his guard up.

"I know about the special people that keep disappearing. I want to help." Ando said, determination in his voice. "How did you know where to find me?" Peter asked cautiously. "A little birdie told me. As Hiro would say." A strange look crossed Ando's face briefly, but before Peter could decipher it, the look vanished. "Don't worry, I am a good secret keeper. I just want to help, that's all." Ando inclined his head. "For Hiro."

"Speaking of Hiro, where is he? I thought you two were inseperable." Peter asked. Ando ran a hand through his short black hair. "I lost track of Hiro a few days ago. I don't know where he is, or if he's even still alive." Peter turned to the window he was standing by, glancing up at the pale moon hanging in the sky. "I'm sure he's still alive, Ando," Peter said softly. His companion walked over, joining the younger Petrelli at the window. "We'll find him, and the others."

Nathan hugged his knees to his chest closer then before, feeling alone and confused and wondering where the hell he was. He hadn't seen anyone except a man named Bob since he'd been brought here. Nathan was greatful they hadn't found his brother. If Peter had been going through the same things he was being put through... then the Company would regret they had ever messed with him. No one messed with his brother and got out of it safely. Nathan closed his eyes and tried to think of something nice and good to keep him feeling even remotely human.

_"Nate! Nate!" Nine year old Peter Petrelli ran up to his big brother, tears in his eyes. The twelve year old in question turned around from talking with his small group of friends to see his baby brother standing in front of him. "Pete? What is it?" Nathan asked, concerned for his brother. The younger boy had bruises all over his face and his lip was bloody. "Steven Murphy and his gang were threatening someone from my class. Kyle something or other... they said that if he didn't get the test answers for them, that kyle would regret it... Nathan, he needs help," Peter pleaded, his brown eyes widenining ever so slightly into a puppy dog pout. Nathan sighed. He never could resist that look. And he was starting to think it would always be in Peter's nature to want to be a hero of some sort. "I'll see what I can do, Peter." Nathan promised his brother quietly. Although only twelve, Nathan was already quite popular among his fellow students and teachers. He was a likeable person most of the time. Except when it came to messing with his brother._

Nathan chuckled as he remembered what had happened back then. He had gone straight to the principle with the information he had, and begged him not to let Peter's involvement be known in the situation. Because of his popularity (and the fact that Angela donated money to the school yearly), the principle agreed, and Steven Murphy and his cronies were expelled, because that had been the final offense against the bullies, who had been warned more then once about getting intro trouble. Peter had come up to him after and gave him a giant hug, thanking him and telling Nathan how proud he was to have a brother like him.

_I hope you're safe wherever you are, Pete. Because if you end up in here, then... _Nathan cut that thought off. Peter wouldn't get caught, he just wouldn't. Not if he wanted to save the world.

END CHAPTER FOUR

**A/N: Short chapter, I know, but I'll try to get another chapter out tonight. **


	5. Some Lines You Don't Cross

**Manipulation of a Hero**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**A/N: ** I don't own Nickelback. ;; Much to my great regret. XD

Chapter Five

Some Lines You Don't Cross

Mohinder glanced warily over his shoulder at Sylar, who was snoring away on his couch. Mohinder rubbed his eyelids with aggresion, barely holding in a hiss when he realized he'd rubbed his eyelids raw from trying to keep them open all night. The Doctor stared hopelessly at the computer screen once more and then turned the monitor off. Sylar shifted in his sleep and Mohinder froze, but Sylar didn't wake. Sighing with relief, Mohinder gathered his coat and slowly went into his bedroom and opened his closet, where he pulled a box from the top shelf. Inside the box lay a gleaming black gun.

Elle cursed as she left another hideout. "Adam hasn't been seen at all," She complained. "Where could that psycho have gone to?" The Haitian stood next to her, silent as always. Elle glared at him. "Well, _thanks_ ." She drawled with sarcasm. "You've been a _big_ help." Elle looked up at the sky. The moon's light was quickly being covered by clouds. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Lightning flashed soon after.

"We should get going. Don't need a cold on top of everything else. Especially since I conduct electricity," Elle mumbled to herself as she walked down the street, her eyes icy cold. And they had doubled back a while ago to find Hiro Nakamura missing from where they had left him. _Daddy won't be happy about this. _ Elle sighed. _But Hiro won't be able to get far, after all, he doesn't remember who he is or anything about his past. _ A cold chill ran down her spine. Unless the time traveler had some how found Adam... but that was rather doubtful. They couldn't possibly even know each other. Elle banished that thought from her mind. _Alright, so where do we go from here? I have no idea where to look next... _

Claire Bennet screamed in agony as knives once more penetrated her flesh. This had been going on for what seemed like forever now. Tears welled up in her blue eyes, dripping down her face and landing onto her blood soaked blonde hair. "STOP!!" She cried out as the knives sliced flesh away, trying to get at bone, but her power enabled her to heal rapidly, keeping the small tortures from getting their way.

Noah Bennet watched as his daughter struggled against the Agents trying to discover the source of her power by digging into her skin helplessly. After he and Claire had been captured by the Company, he had been taken to a dark room where it was intended to drive him crazy, with no information allowed to come in for him concerning his daughter. Needless to say, Noah's temper had flared dramatically and he killed at least two company agents with his bare hands the moment they released him from his bindings for some movement; he had injured a dozen more or so.

Noah had been put into a straitjacket days after his four failed escape attempt and a day after he killed another Company employee. Noah looked at the window that was allowing him to see his daughter. He had been behaving for a while now, so Bob granted him one small privilege. He was allowed to see Claire, but no communication was allowed. Therefore, while Claire's in agony, Noah closes his eyes briefly and he's just a tiny bit greatful he doesn't have to hear Claire's screams. It would make the task he had to do a little easier.

Shannon turned from Matt, whose body now had various wounds and cuts all over it, to bring out a small silver radio. "I always like to play music when I screw with someone's mind," She grinned evilly. "Hope you don't mind, Matthew?" Matt remained unresponsive. "Oh goody! I was hoping you wouldn't protest!" Shannon leaned down so that her face was a couple of inches away from Matt's. "Be a good boy while I do this now." Shannon then lowered her face downwards and kissed Matt slowly, bluish energy exiting his pale lips and entering hers. The pale colour of Shannon's skin darkened slightly. "Ah... just what I needed. All that energy in your body is a nice meal, Mattster," Shannon grinned evilly, turning the radio on.

_**I am so high. I can hear heaven. ** _

(/Peter walks around the warehouse, his hands clenching, turning into fists, an angry expression on his face./)

_  
_ _**I am so high. I can hear heaven.** _

(/Nathan looks up slowly/)

/Angela stands outside Nathan's cell, her eyes widening when Nathan's head slowly turns around and his eyes lock with hers./

_  
_ _**Oh but heaven, no heaven dont hear me.** _

(/Elle stops when she hears her phone ringing and she flips it open. The Haitian gets into the car they're currently sharing as Elle tries to explain the situation to her father./) _**And they say that a hero can save us.** _

(/Hiro wakes up to find himself in a grassy field, Adam next to him./)

_  
_ _**Im not gonna stand here and wait. ** _

(/Shannon stands over Matt. "Where are your heroes now, Parkman?" She sneers, taking a knife and cutting into his chest. "They won't save you."/)

_**  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.** _

"Where are we, Carp?" Adam questioned. "I-I don't know." Hiro stammered, watching as cars drove by in the bright daylight. "And it's shining here when it was dark in New York. How is this possible?" Hiro asked. Adam's brow furrowed as he frowned. "Let's go and find out where we are exactly. Then we can work on a plan for bringing down the Company and bringing back your memories." Adam smiled at Hiro, who grinned back.

_**Someone told me love will ALL save us.  
But how can that be, look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling  
That world never came.  
** _

Mohinder slowly took the gun out of its box and headed for his living room. Mohinder made sure to avoid the creaky floorboards. He didn't want to wake Sylar up at this moment.

_**  
And they say that a hero can save us. ** _

Claire's body jerked up, straining against the leather that was holding her down in place, tears spilling from her eyes. Her lips parted in a silent cry of help.

_**  
Im not gonna stand here and wait. ** _

(/Noah watched silently as an attendent walked in, carrying a small cup of pills with a glass of water./)

_**  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles. ** _

(/Elle and the Haitian drive down the darkened street, heading back for the Company when a speeding truck heads straight for them. Elle swerves the car to the side, but it's too late. The car is hit and sent flying down the side of the road, rolling over and over, stopping just at the edge of the sidewalk, narrowly avoiding falling into the lake./)

_**  
Watch as we all fly away.** _

(/Adam pulls out his cell phone, which buzzed in his pocket incessantly for five seconds with a text message on the screen: IT'S DONE./)

Now that the world isnt ending, its love that Im sending to you.

(/Angela turns from Nathan and slowly starts walking away from the cells./)

_**  
It isnt the love of a hero, and thats why I fear it wont do. ** _

(/Molly sits up in bed, screaming, "NOOOO!!"/)

And they say that a hero can save us.

_**Im not gonna stand here and wait. ** _

(/Mohinder stands in front of Sylar and cocks the gun./)

_**  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.  
** _

(/Sylar's eyes fly open and Mohinder shoots./)

_**  
And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
As we all fly away.yeahaahh...ooouuhh** _

END CHAPTER FIVE


	6. Kisses of Seduction

**Manipulation of a Hiro**

A/N : Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing this story so far! I'm glad you're all enjyoing this story. I'm having fun writing it. :) BTW, this chapter is purely Adam/Hiro, in case you were waiting to find out about the others. They'll be back next chapter, if you leave a review!

Disclaimer : Do I really need to say this after five chapters? :P

**Emma Stargze** - I had to have a cliffie sometime! Don't worry the next chapter's here!

**UniqueJackie** -_omg cliffhanger how can you do this to us_

We author like to leave you hanging. XD

_don't kill Sylar I love him to much and don't make Sylar kill Mohinder I love him much to much._

blinks innocently Who said anything about killing? Knowing Sylar, he has a trick or two up his sleeve. But that won't come until the next chappie. :D

and I love the Adam and Hiro interaction and when Hiro blushed at why Adam calls him Carp.

It was a cute scene, wasn't it? I love fluffy!Adam/Hiro just as much as evil!Adam/Confused!Hiro.

**thebananaandthepoptart** - I thought it was time to leave a nice big cliffie! Now I have many twists and turns to take with this story. I was trying to look for a song that would fit with this fic. Nickelback seemed to fit the bill. They have such awesome songs. I hope you find your CD! I have a tendancy to lose things and they stay lost for like, ever. lmao.

**Chapter Six**

**Kisses of Seduction**

The sun shone over Adam and Hiro in the bright blue sky. People walked passed them, taking no notice of them. Hiro squinted against the sunlight, his eyes scanning the small town they had landed in. "Wait right here. I'll find out where we are." Adam commanded. Hiro nodded. "OK..." With a soft smile, Adam walked off, to a civilian who was carrying a small child in her arms not too far away. Both were wearing strange clothing. Their outfits were both similiar, they wore short pants and something that resembled a tank top shirt, but wasn't. (A/N: Bathing suits.)

Hiro frowned impatiently, watching Adam talk to the woman, who glanced wearily at him and then back at Adam, shaking her head and opening her mouth. Hiro couldn't hear what she was saying, of course, he was too far away. Adam nodded at the woman and shook her hand, then turned and walked back to Hiro. "Well, now I know why I didn't recognize this place. I'm surprised you thought of here, Carp." Adam murmured to the other man. "Where are we? Did the lady say?" Hiro asked. "Yes. We're in Paradise Beach- the beach is actually only an hour away from here. We can go there and find a place to stay. We're just south of Puerto Rico and St. Thomas."

"Oh." Was all Hiro said, but because of his subsequent memory loss, Hiro still had no clue what Adam was talking about. "She's offered to give us a ride." Adam put an arm around Hiro's shoulder. "Shall we?" Hiro looked around his surroundings and then nodded. "Great!" Adam grinned widely, then they headed off towards the woman, who was waiting for them patiently.

Hiro looked at the glimmering blue water from the window of the van the woman was driving. This place was very unfamiliar to him. The palmedo trees swayed in the wind, and Hiro watched as children played on the white sand, building structures in the sand and whatnot. The young man sighed, his eyes glazing over and finally he dropped off to slumberland.

_Hiro stood in the background of a very old and impressive house. The house's staircase was marble, leading up to several rooms above. Hiro looked up and breathed out, "wow," when he saw the crystal chandelier hanging above his head. "Angela, the children just won't be ready yet!" A female voice barked icily. Hiro felt a chill run down his spine. A serious looking woman with her dark hair pulled up into a bun and dressed in a dark suit came walking down the stairs next to a stiff looking man, who's dark hair was slicked back, and he was wearing a white collar shirt and dark pants. "Kaito," the woman said, this was obviously Angela and the man Kaito. Kaito... the name sounded familiar to Hiro. he took a step back, hiding behind the stairs, wondering if they had seen him. Or if he could be seen. _

_"Kaito, please, just think about it. Have their powers begun showing already? Kimiko's and Hiro's?" Hiro's head jerked up. These two people knew him. Unless there was another Hiro in the world. "Kimiko has shown signs already..." Kaito sighed. "But not Hiro. If he has any powers, they'd have shown up by now. He's just a child, Angela. An ordinary child." There was something akin to disgust in the way Kaito said _ ordinary_. Angela stiffened. "Well I hope for your sake that's true. The Company is looking for our children. They won't stop until they have them, you know. Even _ Adam_ knows that!"_

"Carp? Carp!" A voice jerked Hiro out of slumberland. "Huh? What's-?" Hiro trailed off when he met Adam's blue eyed stare. "We're here, Hiro." Hiro realized with suddeny alarm that Adam's hand was on his shoulder, lingering, to make sure he was OK. Hiro checked the window and saw, to his great relief, that the van had stopped in front of a hut. "The woman who gave us a ride has offered to let us stay here a few days. She and her daughter are going on vacation for a few days." Adam told Hiro, frowning at the lack of reaction that got from Hiro. Hiro slapped Adam's hand away, suddenly angry.

Hiro climbed out of the van, breathing in the fresh air and ignoring Adam, continued on down the road. "Hiro? Wai-where do you think you're going?" Adam yelled, easily catching up with the younger man and grabbing him by his arm. "What's wrong?"

"You should know," Hiro spat, yanking his arm out of Adam's grip. "I trusted you! What were you planning on doing, giving me back to the Company so they could experiment on me!?" Adam's eyes widened. "Carp, where is this coming from?" Hiro glared at Adam. "When I fell asleep in the car, I dreamed about two people, named Kaito and Angela. They mentioned _you_ . Care to explain?" Hiro's eyes were gleaming with an angry fire. Adam took a deep breath. He had to trod very carefully now. He should've known something like this would happen. Memories often began returning in dreams. But with the Haitian, memories rarely returned. So perhaps this was just a one time incident. Either way, Adam knew he had to regain the ground he'd gained for his plans to work.

"Carp," Adam began, sighed, and then corrected himself, "Hiro. I actually used to work for the Company." Adam quickly talked over Hiro's surprised, "WHAT??" "-I started the Company so I could help the people with special abilities." Adam turned around and ran a hand through his short blonde hair. "But my friends, the people I thought I could trust, they turned on me. They grew power hungry, greedy, and corrupt. They wanted to find the specials, like you, and turn them into soldiers, in a way, so they could earn their "rightful" place in the world." Adam allowed a tinge of bitterness to creep into his voice. "I had no idea they were going to do what they did. They claimed to each other that I was just as corrupt, but Hiro," Adam whirled around, his blue eyes pleading. "I'm not. I want to save the world. I want to protect it from the Company and other people like them."

Hiro frowned. "But tell me why I should trust you. For all I know you could hate me."

Adam lowered his head, resisting the urge to scream. "Because if you don't trust me, then the world will be destroyed. believe me, I've seen what my former colleagues want to do to this planet." Adam raised his head and reached out, taking Hiro's hands in his. "And there's also another reason." Adam said softly. Before Hiro could ask what, Adam jerked Hiro forward and crushed their mouths together. Hiro stiffened and Adam pulled away. Adam glanced at him. "I care for you, Hiro. I want to protect you. But if you don't feel the same way, I-I'll understand."

Adam turned from Hiro and walked to the van, leaning against it, facing the road, so Hiro couldn't see the smirk that crossed Adam's face,

Hiro was torn. Adam had saved him last night when he didn't have to. But on the other hand, can he really trust Adam? _Maybe I have trust issues, _ Hiro thought. _Because everything Adam has done so far is try to help me. if he was going to turn me in, he would have done so when he found me. Maybe I can trust him. _ Hiro hesitantly took a step forward, and then another. Adam let the smirk fall from his face when he heard Hiro walk towards him slowly. Adam turned to face Hiro, who bounced on the balls of his feet slightly. "I don't know what we have or had," The younger man told Adam; "But I want to find out."

Adam studied Hiro carefully. Hiro's eyes. so dark and yet so full of emotion, looked undecisive. "Are you sure, Hiro? Because there will be no going back," Adam warned. Hiro hesitated briefly, then nodded. "yes. I'm sure." Adam's arms reached out and grasped Hiro by the waist. Hiro placed his head on Adam's chest and closed his eyes. "Let me help you." Adam whispered to Hiro. "Do you want my help, Carp?" Adam questioned softly. Hiro looked up and met Adam's intense stare. After a few brief moments of silence, Hiro leaned forward and kissed Adam.

Adam grinned into the kiss dna responded back, wrapping his arms tighter around the younger man.

**END CHAPTER SIX**

**A/N: ** I did do my homework, Paradise Beach actually does exist. It's really pretty, too. The beach is goregous.


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note:

OK, I should have expected this. Anyone who reads this story and decides to flame my story will have their review deleted. I specifically wrote in chapter one that if you don't like reading slash fic, then don't read this. Of course this won't happen in the show, that's why it is called _fan fiction_. And not ALL stories have slash. Please don't flame my story again with your bad attitudes about slash fic. As for the rest of you who are enjoying this story, I will have the next chapter posted either tonight or tomorrow.

Thank you!

Rebel Gurl2008


	8. Fifteen

**Manipulation of a Hiro**

**Disclaimer: ** -- i...do...not...own...heroes...:sigh:

**A/N** : Thank you for being so patient with me guys. This weekend was really horrible. My mom got a phone call from a wacko that threatened to kill her and we had to call the cops. The guy was arrested for harrassing the officer and right now is in rehab. I really couldn't focuse on writing this weekend. 00 I hope you all understand. And this chapter may be a little short, because I'm getting ready to watch tonight's episode of Heroes. Yay!

**REVIEW Responses**

**Emma Stargze** - I know! I want to cuddle with Hiro and tell him Adam's evil plan. But I can't do that! XX Still, even as old as Adam is, he's still got looks. Which is more then any other 400 year old guys would have! Lol

**UniqueJackie** -Kissing time finally here! Yays! :) The graveyard scene was funny! I loved it when Adam said, "You little Japanese Nazi!" Uh, hello? _**You** _ tried to destroy the world with a virus and HE'S the Nazi? O--_Kay_ ...

**optimistic girl94** - Thank you! I'm glad you like it! I was worried a little that people may not like this idea, but I'm glad to have been proven wrong. :D

Chapter Seven: Fifteen

Mohinder cocked the gun once, and then fired. The bullet left the gun and headed for Sylar's forehead. But, to Mohinder's horror, the bullet stopped just inches away from Sylar's face. Sylar's dark eyes snapped open and he pushed the bullet out of the way with his telekinesis and sat up with a scowl on his face. Mohinder felt the gun fly from his hand and himself fly back into the wall. "Just like your father. You turn on someone who asks you for help the moment they let their guard down." Sylar glowered, his dark eyes flashing.

Mohinder struggled against the wall and against Sylar's telekenetic grip, but Sylar was unrelenting. "And here I thought we were working out our issues, Doctor." Sylar stopped when he was right in front of Suresh. Mohinder glared at Sylar with utter hatred. "I think it's time you learn your lesson for disobeying me." Mohinder screamed as his arms were pulled out of their sockets;and then yanked above his head as he was dragged forward to the center of his apartment. Sylar tied the doctor's wrists together above Mohinder's head and then went into the bag that he'd brought with him. Mohinder frowned, struggling to see what Sylar was looking for, elicting a gasp of pain when his arms once more sent great amounts of pain through him.

Sylar turned around, and there was a--oh no. Mohinder's brown eyes widened with fear. "P-Please don't," Mohinder begged. "I picked this up while I was on my... sabbatical," Sylar sneered, gently caressing the whip in his hands. "Now, how many lashes do you deserve?" Mohinder swallowed, his throat going dry. "If you don't answer the question, then I'll do it for you. And believe me, I'll pick a high number. But no picking low numbers such as... one, for example." Sylar warned, walking around Mohinder and using his telekinesis to rip Mohinder's shirt open and the abused fabric gently fluttered to the ground. "What number, Mohinder?" The murderer growled from behind the captive Doctor.

Mohinder closed his eyes. Sylar ran the leather whip ran down the doctor's bare back. "I haven't actually had a chance to use this yet. So it's brand new. Now, answer, Mohinder! Or I'll make it a hundred lashes! I don't want to have to kill you, but I will if I have to." Sylar warned again. "Fine! Uh... erm... fifteen," Mohinder stammered. "A good number. Fifteen it is, then." Silence fell upon Suresh almost instantly and he tensed, wondering what Sylar was playing at. When the first lash landed, Mohinder yelped, caught by surprise as the whip hit his side.

"This is what you get for trying to kill me, Mohinder. A bad boy always gets punished for doing something wrong," Sylar cooed from the shadows. Mohinder bit his lip anxiously. Watching the shadows, Mohinder tried to pinpoint his captor's location, but it was really too dark too see anything. When the second blow landed, Mohinder's teeth sunk into his lip and he gasped, blood filling his mouth with a sour taste.

"Why are you doing this?" Mohinder questioned. "Because it's fun." Sylar replied, hitting Mohinder again and again with the whip. So it continued, Sylar hiding in the shadows and taking Mohinder by surprise when he lashed out with the whip. After fifteen, Sylar punched Mohinder a few times and then headed back to the couch. "Oh. I almost forgot." Sylar added to himself, turning around and loosening the ropes that held the Indian man captive. Mohinder couldn't stop his momentum for being tied up for at least an hour, maybe more so. So it was no surprise when Mohinder landed on his broken arms, he screamed and abruptly passed out.

Sylar studied Mohinder. "I hope you learned your lesson, Mohinder." The psychopath then turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

END CHAPTER SEVEN

**A/N** : Short I know, but like I said, trying to calm down from the weekend and waiting for heroes tonight.


	9. Someday, somehow

**Manipulation of a Hiro**

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed again! Thanks for supporting this story. :D For that. all of you get free Adam plushie dolls! Enjoy! :throws around: Also, the title from this chapter is from Nickelback's song, "Someday".

**UniqueJackie-** I could never kill a good character like Mohinder! Unlike some shows I know but won't name... as for whether he'll be OK or not... well, that's for me to know! heh heh... XD I totally agree with you on the Adam thing. I wouldn't have been AS upset if he'd died like, a good death... I don't know any examples right now, but, you get the point, right? ;) I'd still be upset he'd died, of course, but if it was a well-done death then I wouldn't have minded as much. But no. They had to turn him to you-know-what!! GRRRR!! (

**Emma Stargaze-** _I feel bad for Mohinder and all, but seriously, what's worse? Getting shot in the head or 15 whips? _Um... both? XD

_but they are all less terminal than death, LOL. _Yup, true that! I couldn't kill a character I really like! It would upset me _way_ too much.

_Update again when you get the chance! _Am doing! :)

**Disclaimer:** see chappie one

Chapter Eight: Someday, somehow, we're going to make it alright

Bob glanced at his clock and then at the door. It was half past midnight and Elle hadn't shown yet. Bob picked up his phone and punched in his daughter's cell phone number. The phone rang for a few moments and then instantly went to voice mail.

_"Hi, you've reached Elle. Leave your number and name and I'll zap back to you ASAP. Tootles!" _The phone beeped. Bob hung up, concern gnawing in his gut. Something was wrong. Standing up, the man grabbed his suit and keys and hurriedly took off, closing his door behind him. Angela was standing in the hallway when he was all but running for the elevator. "Bob, I was just coming to see you." Angela smiled in a sickeningly false way. "I don't have time, Angela." Bob snapped, annoyed. "You don't have time for your own daughter? And Nathan called me evil," Angela said behind Bob, a mocking tone in her voice.

Bob froze, then slowly turned around. "What did you just say?" Angela shrugged nonchalantly. "Elle was in an accident. She's being taken to the hospital. They don't know if she'll make it." Bob's eyes widened with horror. Angela's face softened in a momentary show of sympathy. "Go to her, Bob. She's your daughter." Bob didn't need any more encouragement. When the elevator door rang, Bob rushed into it, Angela's face being the last thing he saw as the doors closed.

Bob got to the hospital fifteen minutes later after driving like the devil. The nurse behind the front counter looked up at him and crinkled her nose at his dishieveled appearance. "I'm sorry sir, but visitor hours are over." Bob slammed a hand down on the counter. "My daughter was just admitted in here. Elle Bishop." Bob pulled a picture from his suit and handed it to the nurse. "What room is she in?" Bob asked, breathing heavily. The nurse looked up at him, then back down at the photo. Then she picked up the phone that was sitting next to her and she dialed a number. She looked up at Bob apologetically. "I'm sorry. Someone will be down to help you in a few minutes." She handed the photo back and Bob took it, a frown marring his dull fatures.

Since the hospital was basically empty for the night, Bob was met by a Doctor almost immediately. "Hello. I'm Doctor Hall, I've been working on your daughter," The man said, shaking Bob's hand. Bob swallowed. "Is she-?" The Doctor sighed. "Follow me. It was touch and go for a little while, but we've managed to stabilize her at the moment. But she's in bad condition." Bob followed the man and questioned, "Is she awake?" The Doctor shook his head. "No." He stopped in front of a wooden door and quietly said, "Brace yourself, sir. It's not a pretty sight. Her companion wasn't in a good shape, either." Bob shook himself out of his trance. "Companion?" The Doctor frowned. "Yes, a tall, dark fellow. They were found and brought in together."

"oh, right." Bob nodded. "Where is he?" The Doctor looked at the ceiling. "In surgery. You won't be able to see him tonight." Bob shook his head. "That's fine. I'm worried for my daughter." The Doctor smiled sympathetically. "I understand." Bob wanted to throttle him. _How can you understand the pain of almost losing a child? The possibility of still losing her? _The man opened the door and Bob stepped in first.

Elle was hooked up to all sorts of machines, an IV was attatched to her arm and a mask covered her mouth and nose to help her breathing. Elle's beautiful peach complexion was covered by black and purple bruises and dried blood. Her face looked exactly the same way. Bandages adorned her forehead and lower part of her neck and arms. "She was totally covered in blood when she was brought in. We cleaned her up some." The Doctor said softly. "I'll let you have some privacy. I'll be in to check on her in ten minutes." Bob nodded, but his gaze didn't shift from his daughter. "Thank you."

Bob took a seat by Elle's bedside, and took a long glance at his daughter. "Elle. I am so sorry." Bob apologized, taking his daughter's motionless hand and squeezing it. "I am _**so**_ sorry." Elle's face remained blank, her eyes didn't flutter, there was no movement. Bob leaned down and whispered, "I promise you, Elle. I will find whoever did this to you and make them suffer. No one does this to my little girl and gets away with it."

END CHAPTER EIGHT


	10. Listen To Your Heart

**Manipulation of a Hiro**

**A/N: ** Once more, thanks to everyone who's been reviewing! Kisses and candies to you all! :Hands out roses: And because of some content in this chapter, I'm boosting the rating up to "M". Future chapters also will be containing content of "adult content" although not too adult, 'cause i don't want this story banned. :) Also, check out my profile page, please! I have a poll question for you about this story! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Heroes or DHT.

**Unique Jackie-** Yeah, I'd love to see Adam become good again too, but those darn writers stole that chance away from us fangirls! :(

**Emma Stargaze- ** _It's cute how much Bob cares for his daughter! It makes me feel bad for Elle. _

It reminds me of Noah and Claire in a twisted kind of way. XD Don't feel too bad for Elle, though. remember she's the bad girl! :)

_And thankies for the plushie!_ You're welcome! We all deserve free Adam plushies after Monday night! I demand a life sized Adam doll! :P

Chapter Nine: Listen To Your Heart

Hiro turned over in his bed, his eyes slowly opening to squint against the bright sunlight starting to creep into the room he was in. Facing the window, Hiro pulled the covers over his head and tried to keep the sun from invading his precious darkness. It didn't work. Hiro sat up and went to the door, which was a cherry color and opened it; then pulling open the screen door, Hiro stepped out onto the porch.

The porch held a few rocking chairs, which were elegantly crafted out of what looked like marble or granite or something of that whiteness. Hiro went to the porch's railing and leaned against it, watching as the blood red sun rose above the multi coloured ocean, which sparkled like diamonds.

Hiro closed his eyes and sighed as a gentle breeze fluttered around him, teasing his wild black hair, tossling it around gently. It truly was a beautiful paradise here, Hiro contemplated. But there was another thing to think about. After their kiss the day before, Hiro had become rather uncomfortable with acting like he had, and Adam told him to take his time. It wouldn't be easy to get back what they had had before, the other man had told Hiro with a comforting smile.

Hence, they slept in different rooms. Hiro blushed at the thought of Adam sleeping in the same room with him. Hiro sat down on a rocking chair and looked back at the door which he'd just exited. His bed was unmade, the sheets rumpled and his glasses lay on the nightstand by the bed. The door inside, which led to Adam's room and the interior of the hut/cabin, was still closed. So either Adam was still giving Hiro his privacy or his companion was still sleeping.

Either suited Hiro just fine. As much as he wanted to find out about his past, Hiro couldn't deny the hunger he'd seen in Adam's eyes when they'd kissed. A hunger that almost seemed like madness, and Hiro couldn't be entirely sure if what he saw was accurate or if he was being paranoid. Hiro sighed and rocked back in the chair, allowing himself to drift off once more.

When Adam came out to the deck later, he saw Hiro curled up in the rocking chair, red. Adam bit his lip, grimacing. How long had Hiro been _OUT_ here? Luckily, Adam had gone out during the night to buy some things for their stay at Paradise Beach. Sunblock and Aloe Vera included. It didn't look too bad, though. Hiro was only starting to turn red. Adam put a hand on Hiro's shoulder. "Hiro? Come inside. You're getting sunburned." Hiro waved Adam off sleepily. "I'm tired.." the younger man protested. "Hiro, please. Just.. come on," Adam encouraged, helping Hiro get on his feet, stiff after sleeping so long in a fetal position. Hiro winced as the sunburn sank into him, waking him up.

"Sit on your bed," Adam commanded. "I'll be right back to help with your sunburn." Adam walked away from Hiro's room and went to the kitchen, digging through the plastic bags he'd gotten from the pharmacy store a few minutes away. Grabbing the green bottle of Aloe Vera, Adam walked back into Hiro's room. "OK, Hiro, I'm going to need you to take off your shirt," Adam said, getting behind the Japanese man. Hiro stiffened. "What? Why?" Adam rolled his eyes. "So I can put some Aloe Vera on your back, Carp. It'll soothe the pain, trust me. What did you think I was going to do?" Hiro's silence answered his question for him. Adam grinned wickedly at the thought of Hiro's naivety, and put some Aloe Vera on his hands, then waited for a few minutes as Hiro reluctantly took his shirt off.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to do, Carp." Adam reassured Hiro. The younger man took a slow, unsteady breath, hissing as Adam's hands hit his sunburn and began rubbing the cold liquid onto his back slowly. "I'm sorry," Hiro apologized. "I'm just-I don't know, not used to having someone taking care of me, I suppose." Adam nodded. "It's rather unsettling, I wager. But like I said, Hiro. I'll give you your space if you need it." Hiro's shoulders relaxed under Adam's fingers and there was a sigh from the younger male.

"Well about the space," Hiro began, groaning when Adam's fingers dipped lower on his back, no longer applying the aloe vera; simply just massaging, "I'm trying to adjust with what little I remember," Hiro added quickly. "I mean, you kissed me, and then I know I kissed you back. It just went a little fast for me." Hiro turned to face Adam and their eyes locked. "Oh, I see." Adam said after several long moments. "Would you like me to go? I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable," Adam got off the bed and headed for the door leading to the kitchen. "NO!" Hiro yelled, and flushed. Adam smirked at the door and then turned around to face Hiro. "Then what do you want, Hiro?" Adam asked. Hiro looked crestfallen. "I don't know."

Frustrated, Adam swallowed his annoyance and said, "Well, when you make up your mind, I'll be on the beach." Adam then turned and walked away, leaving Hiro to his thoughts. Hiro slowly sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. He was so confused. Adam had found him and helped him when, well... Hiro wasn't sure if no one else would was the key sentance, but Adam helped him and Hiro owed him for that. But what did Adam truly want in return? Maybe more then Hiro was willing to give. Or would want to give, in any case.

Hiro got up and walked around, leaving his room, wincing as he heard the front door slam shut. Adam had been patient with him thus far. Maybe he was being unfair. Hiro put his hands in his hair. _I don't trust him completely. WHY? _ Hiro questioned himself. _Did he do something awful to me? Or did I do something awful to him? _ Hiro sat at the dining room table and put his hands on his thighs. If he was going to have his memory returned, he was going to have someone to completely trust. Hiro looked up at the ceiling. _What do I do? _

Meanwhile, a couple of people blasted a boombox on the beach and it carried over into the hut, Hiro's eyes shut as he contemplated his situation.

_**I know there's something in the wake of your smile** _

_**I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah** _

_**You've built a love but that love falls apart** _

_**A little piece of heaven turns too dark** _

_**Listen to your heart** _

_**When he's calling for you** _

_**Listen to your heart** _

_**There's nothing else you can do** _

_**I don't know where you're going** _

_**And I don't know why** _

_**But listen to your heart** _

_**Before you tell him goodbye** _

_**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile** _

_**The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah** _

_**They're swept away and nothing is what it seems** _

_**The feeling of belonging to your dreams** _

_**Listen to your heart** _

_**When he's calling for you** _

_**Listen to your heart** _

_**There's nothing else you can do** _

_**I don't know where you're going** _

_**And I don't know why** _

_**But listen to your heart** _

_**Before you tell him goodbye** _

Hiro's eyes snapped open. He realized he'd dozed off, and hours had passed. The sky had darkened and Adam still hadn't returned. Alarmed, Hiro ran out the door, and headed for the beach.

_**And there are voices** _

_**That want to be heard** _

Adam stared stormily out at the ocean. Hiro hadn't come round yet, and it was looking like he wouldn't. Adam scowled. It had been going so smoothly too. And now he had to face the fact that Hiro--his **CARP** , even without his memory, still didn't trust him. Although Adam hated to admit it to himself, it stung. Adam stood up and stretched his muscles out, getting ready to head back to the hut, when a voice stopped him from doing so. "Adam." The immortal turned to see Hiro standing on the white sand, only a few feet away.

_**So much to mention** _

_**But you can't find the words** _

Hiro stood in front of Adam, looking apologetic. "You're right. It is unsettling to be without my memories. But, it is less so when I have someone with me that will always be there for me when I need him." Adam blinked, certain he'd misunderstood. "What are you saying, Carp?" Hiro's shoulders sagged. "I'm sorry. I want to trust you, I do, but something keeps holding me back. And I don't know what or why." Adam walked forward until he was in front of Hiro, who was looking down at the sand. "I do. You've never had anyone to really trust. Everyone leaves you in the end, Hiro. And you're afraid I will. But I can promise you, I won't. I'll never leave you, Carp. _**Never** _ ." Adam put a hand under Hiro's chin and lifted the younger man's head up.

_**The scent of magic** _

Hiro and Adam stared at each other, each slowly moving, Hiro's face tilting upwards, Adam's downwards; as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

_**The beauty that's been** _

Hiro lifted his arms up and wrapped them around Adam's neck as Adam wrapped his arms around Hiro's waist.

_**When love was wilder than the wind** _

_SPLASH!! _ Hiro and Adam pulled apart from each other, spluttering as they were both left soaking from the huge wave that crashed over them. Adam and Hiro looked at each other, grinned, and then burst out laughing.

_**Listen to your heart** _

_**When he's calling for you** _

Adam and Hiro knocked over various items as they continued kissing in the hut, heading for a comfortable location. Adam's hands ran over Hiro's bare back possessively as he kicked the half way shut door behind Hiro open and they landed in Adam's bedroom. Hiro froze momentarily. "Sshh... I'll be gentle, I promise. I want to help you, Hiro. Please let me help you." Adam whispered against Hiro's mouth. Hiro's reply was ripping Adam's shirt open and sending the buttons flying everywhere.

_**Listen to your heart** _

_**There's nothing else you can do** _

Hiro landed on Adam's bed with a thud and a grin. "Are you really, absolutely sure about this Carp? I'll still help you, but if you're doing this only to make me happy," Adam began but Hiro shook his head. "I'm tired of being undecisive. From now on, no regrets." Hiro promised with a wide grin, his cheeks flushed. Adam still hesitated, so Hiro leaned upwards and pulled Adam down, kissing him hungrily, feeling Adam's hesitation melt away, Hiro smiled as he turned his head and arm and reached out to turn the lamp off, bathing the bedroom in darkness.

_**I don't know where you're going** _

_**And I don't know why** _

_**But listen to your heart** _

_**Before you tell him goodbye** _

_**Listen to your heart** _

_**Mm mm mmmm** _

_**I don't know where your going ** _

_**And I don't know why** _

_**But listen to you heart ** _

_**Before you tell him goodbye** _

**END CHAPTER NINE**

**A/N: ** I'm not a good um... cough, cough scene writer. Like I said, this is my first slash fic, so... heh. blush.


	11. What The Future Tells Us

**Manipulation of a Hiro**

**Disclaimer:** A disclaimer? Bah, humbug! :P

**A/N:** Thanks to all my faithful reviewers! How has your week been? Looking forward to the weekend? A brand new chapter of my story? Also, this story's going to feature Hiro/Peter friendship. I think those two would make good friends.

**REVIEWS**

**Emma Stargaze**- Well, if Adam did sunburn, he probably healed right up. Which is a shame, I'd like to see Adam tan. Gives me shivers just thinking about it. In a good way, of course. Lol.

_And I love how Adam played off the whole "Why you can't trust me" thing. So dang manipulative, and just like him. _Now that I've gotten stuck in Adam's mindset, I may never get out! Ah, the horrors! I was worried at first though, that maybe I rushed it some. I'm glad you like it, though! As for where the story's going, it will only get worse before it gets better. Any good story does. :)

**UniqueJackie- **Lol, I don't know. Adam and Hiro make for some pretty scorching temperatures themselves. There should be a warning sign "CAUTION! THESE TWO COULD GIVE YOU FAINTING SPELLS!" Lmao! Yeah, I can't believe the M rating either. But I've never written an M story before, so that chapter may only be considered a "T." I may bring the rating back down, 'cause I don't know if the scenes I'm writing are really that bad... then again, you guys'll let me know if I need to change the rating, right?

**Falconheart- **Thank you! I'm glad you've been enjoying this story!

**Chapter Ten: What The Future Tells Us**

_**New York was completely devastated. The buildings were all crumbling runined wrecks. The sky was dark, and not a single person was in sight. Peter walked around, studying the wrecked city in horror. "What happened here?" He questioned aloud. "A virus." A voice answered his question. Peter turned around. A Japanese man stood but a few feet away, clothed in black. Peter narrowed his eyes. "Hiro?" The man in front of him didn't look like Hiro Nakamura, the chubby cheeks were gone, along with the happiness and cheer that seemed to accompany Hiro wherever he went. But for some reason, Peter **_knew _**that this was Hiro.**_

_**"What happened here? To you?" Peter asked, stepping closer to the other man. Hiro shoved his glasses up his nose and frowned. "I helped release a virus onto this world. It killed almost half the population. I shouldn't have done it." Guilt etched itself onto Hiro's worn face. "Peter Petrelli, you must find me. And stop Adam Monroe. He is the destroyer. He will destroy what you and the others are trying to save." Peter frowned. "But if that's true, then how come you aren't looking for this Adam?" **_

_**Hiro sighed. "I cannot tell you now. Just know that wherever Adam Monroe will be, I will be. But I am not who I used to be. Stop this from happening, Peter Petrelli." Hiro waved his arms around as the debris from the collapsing buildings blew around and scattered in many different directions. "You are the only one who has enough power to save the world." **_

"AH!" Peter cried, sitting up in the make shift bed he had in a seperate room of the warehouse. Ando was still snoring away in the other room, obviously undisturbed by Peter's cry. Peter sat in the bed, cradling his head in his hands, his dark brown hair falling over his face. _The Future? _Peter wondered. _Hiro said this Adam is looking to release some kind of virus, but what kind of virus? _Peter got out of bed and went out the door. Checking on Ando, Peter was relieved to see the Japanese man in bed and Peter went to the entrance of the warehouse. He stepped out, and sat on the grassy ground, bathing in the pink sunlight that was starting to shine in the sky.

_It looks like I'm going to have to go talk to Mohinder. Perhaps he can tell me about what virus is going to be released. I'm pulling at straws, here though. Hiro didn't give me much information, and I don't know what I'm looking for. _Peter ran a hand through his dark hair and stared up at the sky as if looking for an answer. "What now?" Peter questioned softly, more to himself then anything around him.

_**New York was becoming a disaster area. People ran through the decaying city, screaming wildly as their flesh began to peel off and their limbs quit working. Watching the chaos from above, were Adam and Hiro, standing on a balcony, side by side.**_

_**"Hiro, this virus, it will only protect people like you and me. Because of our abilities. We're gods, Carp. And we deserve to be treated as such, don't you think?" Adam wrapped an arm around Hiro's waist. Hiro snuggled into the touch gently with a smile on his face. "Yes, Kensei."**_

Hiro jerked awake, startled at the all too realistic dream, and looked at his side. Adam was still sleeping, the bed sheets covering the lower half of his body. Hiro blushed at the memory of the night before and how good Adam had made him feel. _It was just a nightmare. it doesn't mean anything, _Hiro told himself as he snuggled back down, settling into Adam's arms once more and concentrated on trying to fall asleep again.

_**Angela Petrelli walked through what used to be the Company's base, escorted by an armed guard. They only stopped when they reached an oak coloured door. Angela raised an eyebrow in curiosity when she saw the black chair facing the window. "That's a bit cliché, isn't it? Facing the window when you have a guest in the room?" "You're no guest, Angela." A very familiar british voice said back. "You're the last founding member left from the old days." The chair turned around to reveal Adam Monroe sitting peaceably in the chair, his blue eyes shining with victory. "Did you really think I wouldn't find you? I thought you were a smart woman, Angela. Underestimating me is a stupid move on your part." **_

_**Angela said nothing. Adam nodded at the guards behind her. "Leave us." The guards bowed and left instantly, shutting the door behind them. "So what are you going to do? Kill me?" Angela rose an eyebrow. "Actually, I won't be doing anything. My partner, however, will be doing that for me. He hates you just as much as I do. Imagine that." Adam grinned, as he beckoned to the shadows. "Come out, koi. Play time's here at last." **_

_**Angela wasn't normally taken by surprise, but when she saw her executioner's face, she gasped. "Hiro nakamura? kaito's son?" Angela glared at Adam. Monroe shrugged. "Hiro and I have history. He wouldn't betray me now. Not like..." Adam trailed off, then shook his head. "It's not important." Adam stood up and walked over to a safe in the room's corner. Adam pulled out the Kensei sword and tossed it to Hiro. "Show her no mercy, Carp." Adam commanded. Hiro caught the sword and nodded. "Hiro, please. What would your father say? Kaito wouldn't want you to do this! What about your sister? Your family wouldn't want to see you like this, Hiro!" Angela pleaded. **_

_**Adam snorted. "Like that's really going to work, Angela. I've had possession of Hiro for years now, whether you realize it or not. And he has never disobeyed me. I'm his hero, after all. Just like he's **_my_** Carp." Angela shivered at the possessive tone Adam's voice took on when talking about Hiro. Hiro took a few steps closer and took the sword out of its scabbard. Freezing time, Hiro slowly lifted the sword and swung.**_

Angela jerked forwards, her eyes wide with terror and she involuntarily grabbed for her neck, which was obviously still there. Panting heavily, Angela looked around her, but Adam wasn't there. It had been a vision then. Or maybe a bad dream, but those possibilites were becoming rare these days. Adam was on the loose, Angela knew that much, but if Kaito's son was with him... then the whole world could be in danger. Bob needed to know about this immediately.

END CHAPTER TEN


	12. Darkness is Coming

**Manipulation of a Hiro**

**A/N:** Sorry it's been a few days since the last chappie. I've been really busy, not to mention really worn out. Anyway, what did you think of tonight's episode of Heroes? o_0 I thought it was a little.... um.... well, weird, but perhaps that's just me. Anyone else hate where Mohinder's character development is going?

Review Responses

**UniqueJackie-** A good story always has suspense. At least, that's what I think. I love it when Adam calls Hiro HIS carp, too. I'm rather strange, I like Adam being possessive of Hiro, 'cause I think he kind of is, in a way, with Hiro being his "savior and friend and betrayer" and all that. I don't know if Adam'll be back. If he does, it would probably be for like a flashback episode or something. I hated the way they killed him. Grrrr!!! The rating'll stay "T" for now, 'cause I'm not really comfortable with writing "M" stories.

**Emma Stargaze-** I know, they've only had what, like, three, four flashbacks in the whole series? And yet, the future keeps coming up all the time. Sheesh. Let's leave the show in the present, shall we? Is this show called Heroes or Time Jumpers? XD Anyway, next chappie is coming up now!

**Chapter Eleven:** Darkness is Coming

8:00 A.M.

_NEW YORK GENERAL HOSPITAL_

Bob sat in a hospital chair next to his daughter, holding Elle's hand and staring at her intently, as if hoping his gaze would wake her up. She'd been like this all night, not waking up once. Bob only left when he had to go to the bathroom, and the Doctor that had been taking care of Elle, a James Williams, ahd come in to take Elle's vitals.

There was a noise outside the room's door. Bob refused to budge, even when the door squeaked open. "Bob," Angela Petrelli sounded panicked, and this was the woman who was known for her ruthlessness and non-panicking mode. Bob turned in his chair slightly, his wary gaze settling upon the woman. "What is it, Angela? Can't you see I'm trying to have a moment here?"

Angela nodded. "I know, Bob, and I'm sorry. But we have bigger problems. It's Adam. He's on the move." Bob's eyes darkened. "What?" Angela closed the door behind her, stepping into the dark room. "I had a dream. Well, two dreams, actually. I don't know where Adam is. Not yet. But I do know he plans on coming back here, to release the Shanti virus. He's going to kill us all, Bob. And he has someone with him." Bob frowned. "A partner?" Angela nodded. "Do you know who it is?" "Yes. Kaito's son." Angela replied gravelly. Bob let go of Elle's hand slowly and got up.

"Kaito's son? Hiro, right?" Bob questioned, and Angela nodded again. "They're together, Bob. Adam's using him so he can have access to the virus." Bob cursed softly. "The boy's power is teleportation and time jumping. Of course Adam would go for him." Bob paced nervously. "Adam wants to hunt us down and kill us, personally. He still hasn't forgiven us for locking him up." Angela murmured. "Well, it was necessary! He was going to release the virus thirty years ago!" Bob yelled, and then glanced at Elle, but there was no change.

"You said you had a second dream," Bob glanced at the Petrelli matriarch. "What was it?" Angela froze, her face going pale. "I saw so many people ripped to shreds, so much death... Adam was there, of course. H-He killed Peter, Nathan," Angela glanced at Bob out of the corner of her eye, "...Elle." Bob's body stiffened. "What do you propose we do, Bob?" Angela questioned. "About Adam?" Bob asked. "Kill him. He's a danger that needs to be put down." Angela nodded. "Agreed. And Kaito's son? You had the Haitian take his memory, I don't think he'll be much of a threat," Angela said. Bob sat back down and pondered this. "Find Peter. Tell him about this unfortunate turn of circumstance and tell him to get Hiro away from Adam at any cost. Kaito was a friend. This way, I'll be returning an old debt," Bob murmured. Angela looked like she was about to protest.

"Don't lie to me, Angela, I know you know where Peter is. But that's not my concern at the moment. Just do what I say. But we will talk about this later. I assure you." Bob glared at the woman. Angela glared back, but turned and walked out of the room, her heels leaving an echo behind in her wake.

9:30 A.M.

_PARADISE BEACH_

"What's my family like?" Hiro blurted. Adam glanced at him, bewildered. "What?" Hiro gave Adam a Look. "My family. My parents, any siblings...?" Adam laughed. "Oh, right, of course! Um, I was hoping not to have to break it to you this soon, Hiro." Hiro frowned suspiciously. "Break what to me?" Adam sighed. "Your father died, Hiro. Two weeks ago." Hiro's eyes widened. "What?" Adam turned from the other man, struggling not to smirk, which was failing horribly. "Someone from the Company killed him. Your father was working with me on the virus. Bob must've found out and--" "Wait, who's Bob?" Hiro interrupted. "Bob Bishop. He's the leader of the Company. He said he was your father's friend, but he betrayed your father."

Hiro got up from the sofa he had been sitting on and walked over to Adam, gently placing a hand on the immortal's shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me at the beginning?" Hiro questioned. Adam turned around, his eyes full of sorrow. "You're still grieving, Hiro, even if you don't know it. I didn't want to cause you any unnecessary grief." Hiro turned away, but Adam caught the starting rush of tears. "Hiro," He began, grabbing the Japanese man's arm and gently turning him back around. "Your father was proud of you. If it wasn't for him, well... we never would've met," Adam cupped Hiro's face in his hands. Well it _**was** _ true, in a way. Had Kaito Nakamura never brought Hiro up on Kensei stories, then the time traveller probably never would have met him.

Hiro smiled in his hands, and then Adam released him, only to be hugged tightly by Hiro. "Gomen Nasai," Hiro whispered. "I don't know what I would've done if I'd never met you." Adam's arms wrapped around Hiro's waist. "Arigatou, my little Carp," Adam whispered back.

**end chapter eleven**

A/N: I know, short, but I'm not feeling well so I'm going to sleep. Next chapter we'll get back to Mohinder, Matt and Nathan. :)


	13. Matter of Time

**Manipulation of a Hiro**

**A/N: **Thank you all for being so patient! I've been super busy, what with Halloween and my schoolwork and voting yesterday. :sigh: But here's the next chapter.

_Review Responses_

**UniqueJackie- **I know, it'll kill me if he comes back for a flashback episode, 'cause then you kinda know he won't be alive for much longer. Unless a certain time traveler goes back in time and stops said death... :wink, wink: Even if Kaito did bring Hiro to the Company (which I doubt, but he might have), Adam was probably locked up then. Or maybe not, but that would be something to write about, wouldn't it? XD

**Emma Stargaze- **Adam is good at manipulation. I'm surprised at how easy it is to write him. D: I'm going crazy waiting for the next episode myself. ah, well, not long now.... :P As for Elle's waking up, that's iffy. Always in motion, the future is. ^^

**thebananaandthepoptart**- I felt kinda bad for him in the last episode, he was trying to help Maya and went beserk. but his personality is getting creepy. :shudder:

**Chapter Twelve**: Matter of Time

Mohinder blinked his eyes slowly as he came to awareness. The searing pain in his shoulder washed the remaining lethargy in him away. Mohinder came to the realization of being in the same room as... what _day_ was it? Mohinder wondered to himself. His muscles were cramped, a sign that he had not been conscious for at least one day, possibly more. Mohinder raised his uninjured arm, and rubbed his shoulder, grimacing at the soreness he felt at the action. His back was still raw, as well. Mohinder gingerly turned over onto his side and looked around his surroundings. The messiness of his apartment, with all the books scattered every which way across the floor and hopefully, untouched by Sylar.

_Sylar._

Where was the man, anyhow? If he was so obssessed with keeping Mohinder under lock and key, as Mohinder was beginning to think he was, then should he not be here? Perhaps not, if his assumptions about being unconscious for over a day were correct. Sylar was never very patient, and watching someone sleep for long periods of time must be boring for the man. Mohinder's lip curled. _Pity. _Mohinder slowly dragged himself to his feet, hissing as the injuries on both back and arm protested the movement. Mohinder slowly made his way to the room's door, which was closed. Mohinder shut his eyes and slowly turned the door handle.

Nathan turned over onto his side, his eyes adjusting to the darkness that had just overcome his cell. Time for "sleep". But Nathan refused to allow himself that luxury, not here, not while being in the hands of the Company. The same people capturing heroes, torturing and experimenting on them. Nathan wasn't naíve, he had heard the screams coming from the hallways. he just hoped that none of the people that had been brought here were people he knew. Or his brother. If Peter was caught, then.... well... Nathan wasn't sure what he'd do, exactly, but the Company would suffer his wrath if they harmed his little brother.

Time was the only thing on their side now, but it was a double edged sword. For time was also working against them. Nathan hugged his chest and scowled up at the darkness. _Find a way, Pete. Find a way to help us, then we can help you save the world. _Nathan was unaware, however, of the gas seeping into his room in the corner of the ceiling from the air vent, and despite his best efforts to stay awake, Nathan Petrelli's eyes slowly slid shut and he was soon unconscious.

Matt groaned as consciousness came back to him full force. "Hey, you," a teasing feminine voice chuckled. "Decided to rejoin the land of the living at last?" Matt opened his eyes to a blurry shape, which gradually focused into a petite, red headed woman. "Shannon," Matt moaned, closing his eyes immediately, as if trying to escape the Company Agent. "Aww, Mattie, don't go to sleep on me now! We haven't even had our morning ritual!" Shannon's voice may have sounded hurt, but Matt knew better then to believe the bitch in front of him. "Gee, Matt, your thinking some really bad thoughts now," Shannon sounded amused. "And bad boys deserve to be punished."

Cold hands rested themselves upon Matt's chest and began _pushing_. Matt's eyes squeezed closed even tighter and he began arching up as Shannon's hands sent increasing agony that felt like fire, electricity and ice through his mind all at once. "AAAAAGGGGHHH!" Matt yelled, unable to hold his screams in anymore. "Say you're sorry, Matt," Shannon said in a childish tone. "Say you're sorry and I might forgive you, love." Matt gasped, "Go...to...hell." Shannon was silent, but the hands pushed down harder to increase Matt's torment. "You're going to give in eventually, Parkman," Shannon's voice told him, icily. "It's only a matter of time." Matt was about to respond, but a voice stopped him. "Shannon, STOP."

END CHAPTER TWELVE

a/n: now i'm going to go eat for i just made dinner, and then go to sleep. i'm tired. :D


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Manipulation of a Hiro**

**A/N: **Sorry for the hold up with this chapter! Have some Hiro plushies for the wait! :throws out dolls: Also, slight spoilers for season 1 in this chappie.

**Reviews: **

**Emma Stargaze-**The heroes totally need Matt on their side, now, don't they? ;) And Nathan does need his rest so he can look as gorgeous for us fangirls. He just doesn't need to be gassed to sleep. 0_o

**Chapter Thirteen**

Peter rolled over onto his back, sighing angrily as he stared at the back of Ando's head. The Japanese man was busy leafing through the papers Peter had collected on what little intel there was about the Company. Nothing had been said between the two men since the previous night and it was driving Peter crazy. Peter huffed out a long sigh, but Ando gave no sign of paying attention to him at all. Peter sat up and ran a hand through his dark hair, shoving his bangs back. "So what's the story between you and Hiro? I mean, how did you lose him?" Peter questioned. Ando stiffened for a moment when Peter spoke, and he stopped rustling the papers in his hand. Sensing hesitation, Peter quickly said, "You don't need to say anything if you don't want to."

Ando turned around, his face wary. "It's alright. It's just... well, Hiro lost the only family he was closest to when Kaito died. Sure, he has a sister, but they aren't that close..." Ando ran a hand through his dark hair. "And we still haven't caught the murderer." Peter frowned. "What are you talking about?" Ando gazed at peter for a long moment. "Hiro trusts you... Peter," Ando said slowly. "So I'll do the same. Two weeks ago, Kaito nakamura and I were waiting for Hiro in Tokyo to come home. He was gone for four months. You know this, right?" Ando asked. Peter nodded slowly. He remembered that night in Kirby Plaza when Peter had asked the Japanese hero to kill him. Of course, a wounded Sylar had put a stop to that.

Sylar had used his telekenisis to hurl Hiro towards one of new york's skyscrapers, but the teleporter used his power to teleport away. That was the last anyone saw of Hiro Nakamura for four months, and then he re-emerged four months later at his father's funeral. "Yeah, I remember." Ando sighed, obviously relieved. "Good. OK, that day, Kaito got a picture in his newspaper with some weird symbol on it. It looked like an S with lines going through it. Kaito, for all intents and purposes freaked out. We went back to Yamagato Industries, and he started talking about a weapon and he wasn't making that much sense. But when I was leaving to go find a sword for kaito, your mother came to see him." Peter's brow furrowed. "My...mother?" Ando nodded. "Yes, Angela Petrelli." Peter's lips curled into a frown. "Why was my mother coming to see Kaito?" Ando shrugged. "I don't know. But when she left, she was pale and rather angry."

Peter folded his arms over his chest. "O-_kay_..." Ando went on. "That night, when I was coming to see Kaito, I brought kensei's sword with me. Um, it's the sword of an idol of Hiro's. He left it behind with me when he went to face Sylar." Peter's head raised slowly. "Ah," He said. "It makes sense now." Peter had wondered why Hiro had appeared in Kirby Plaza that night. The sword going through Sylar's body... "He was there to kill Sylar, wasn't he?" Peter asked. Ando nodded. "He was told to. But I'm getting off track. When I brought the sword up to Yamagato's balcony, I saw a hooded figure running towards kaito and they both went off the balcony. But when i went to the ledge, I saw only kaito. His killer was gone."

Peter's frown grew bigger. "And the police never caught the killer?" Ando shook his head. "No. And any fingerprints that might have been left on Kaito were gone when he hit the ground and the blood..." Ando shuddered. Peter stayed quiet, knowing there was more to this tale then met the eye. "So when Hiro did come home to Tokyo, dressed like a samurai, too..." Ando trailed off, his eyes glazing over as if daydreaming. "You told him, right? About his dad?" Peter asked. Ando shook himself out of his daze and he nodded.

"Hiro... well, he got rather depressed right after that and I tried everything I could think of to cheer him up." Ando sighed and closed his eyes. "Then, a week a few days ago, Hiro called me and told me he was being followed. he didn't know by whom, but he was getting really nervous and to not go looking for him. That's the last I heard from him." Peter mulled over this turn of events in his mind. The Company probably had gotten to Hiro. But there was always the chance he'd gotten away. After all, Hiro could manipulate time and space, so maybe he was safe. "Alright, let's get back to work. We'll find Hiro. I swear," Peter promised, renewing his vow from two days before about finding Hiro.

Hiro gazed around the beach in awe. "This place is really beautiful." Adam grinned widely at his companion. "It is a rather beautiful sight, isn't it? But I see something even more spectacular." Hiro glanced at Adam with wide eyes. "What? Where is it?" Adam pointed a finger at Hiro's nose. "You, Carp." Hiro flushed lightly, his eyes sparkling as he teased, "Well, you're not a bad sight yourself." Adam wrapped an arm around Hiro's waist and pulled the smaller man closer. Hiro leaned forward and closed his eyes as Adam leaned down and gently lowered his mouth onto Hiro's. Hiro wrapped his arms around Adam and squealed as Adam dragged him down to the sand.

Adam straddled Hiro, sitting on top of the younger male with a wicked grin on his face. "A-Adam! We can't--not here! This is a public place," Hiro protested. Adam just chuckled and then let his hands roam up Hiro's chest and to his shoulders, before drifting back down to Hiro's legs, near his crotch and the british man leaned forward once more to kiss Hiro. "It isn't actually," Adam breathed into Hiro's ear. "This is a private beach. I checked. We may have neighbors, but they have their own section of beach. So we're free to do whatever we please, Carp." Adam's hand lingered on the section above Hiro's trouser belt. Hiro arched up into the touch, whimpering softly with want. "But you're right. perhaps we shouldn't." Adam grinned, stopping his ministrations and pulling away from Hiro.

Adam started walking away, knowing Hiro was following him.

As soon as they got back to the hut, Adam was turned around by Hiro's hands on his hips and Hiro kissed him. Adam's eyes shut automatically, relishing the taste of his Carp, who he was so slowly ever corrupting. Hiro's hand went to Adam's shirt and unbuttoned the fabric, sending it flying to the ground, but the two men ignored it. Adam brought his hand up to Hiro's neck and brought him into a deeper kiss as he made work of Hiro's shirt. Shirtless, the two made their way from the wall to somewhere more comfortable. Hiro opened his bedroom door just in time for Adam to pull away, catching his breath, and then pouncing on the younger man, running his hands along Hiro's back and arms. As they moved into the room, Adam kicked the door shut.

**A/N**: Phew! This chapter didn't have a lot of action in it, I know, but it was the best I could do while rushing to get it out. So I hope you enjoyed it.


	15. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note #2**

Hi! I'm sorry it's taking so long for the next chapter, but I'm spending time with relatives, what with the holidays coming up and all. So the next chapter may not be posted until after Thanksgiving. I'm sorry for the delay. But I hope you all have a great Thanksgiving with your own loved ones!

-Rebel Gurl2008-


	16. END OF VOLUME 1

**A/N: OMG, I am soooo sorry for having taken this long to post. Ugh, I am busy with a new job (working at Pizza hut) and trying to get back on a real time schedule. :please forgive me!: **

Chapter Fourteen: Choices

V.O.

_Choices. We all have them. It's what we have to face every day. The choice, the decision, to do the right thing. There are those who believe they are making the right decisions even as they hurt others_

(flash on Angela petrelli's face)

_Or those who manipulate others to their own ends_

(Adam and Hiro entangled together in bed)

_And then there are those whose noble intentions might lead them into something more deadly then they will ever realize._

END OF VOLUME 1


	17. Volume 2: A HERO'S FALL

**VOLUME 2: A HERO'S FALL**

**A/N: I know this chapter's short, but I have a limited time span on the computer I am on. I only have an hour and a half on the library computer, cause the person I'm staying with is a bit twitchy about me being on the computer. :growl:**

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Mine and no one else's

Hiro blinked his eyes wearily, trying to decipher where he was. "umm," he moaned, shifting around, the covers sliding down his shoulders, revealing his bare chest. The previous night's activities returned to his memory soon enough and Hiro soon blushed with a slight grin plastered on his face. "Good morning, Carp." Arms slid around Hiro's waist, turning him to face Adam's intensely light blue eyes. "Good morning," Hiro replied sleepily. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well," Hiro yawned, his eyes squinting against the sunlight shining over the blue ocean. "Are you hungry?" Adam's hands made circular motions on Hiro's skin, giving the younger male goosebumps. Hiro's stomach growled, giving his reply for him. "Does that answer your question?" Hiro questioned innocently. Adam's lips curled into a grin and he couldn't resist bringing his mouth over Hiro's. Hiro melted under the kiss as he opened his mouth to allow Adam more access; which the immortal took advantage of.

Hiro's arms came up and wrapped themselves around Adam's bare shoulders, hugging tightly as the blonde's tounge explored his mouth. Hiro gasped in delight as Adam moved his hands from Hiro to explore on their own. "Mine, Carp," Adam breathed into Hiro's ear. "Mine. And no one else's." And Hiro agreed in silence. He couldn't think of anyone else's he'd rather be.


End file.
